


Встряхнуть Фаргота

by Vetrov



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Enemas, Group Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetrov/pseuds/Vetrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>События, предшествующие приключениям нереварина с кольцом Фаргота.<br/>У маленького босмера Фаргота всё плохо - его донимают имперские стражники Сейда Нина, но особо настойчив норд Хрисскар.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Встряхнуть Фаргота

**Author's Note:**

> Пока писал, представлял Фарготу внешность Андрея Пежича: http://www.madonnahalleys.com/images/518.jpg  
> Вольная трактовка биографии персонажа, ООС возможен. Физиологичный кинковый слэш, читать с осторожностью.  
> Здесь нет хороших персонажей. Все в чём-то воры, обманщики и лицемеры.

Если после квеста поговорить с Хрисскаром о Фарготе,  
он скажет, что ему просто нравится возиться с этим парнем,  
и что именно он положил кольцо Фаргота в ту бочку. (с) TES Wiki

 

Это утро ничем не отличалось от всех прочих в конце недели. Имперские стражники приходили ближе к ночи. Они находили его в любом уголке Сейда Нина и окрестностей. Раньше Фаргот пытался от них прятаться, но рано, или поздно уготованная участь всё равно настигала его. Если Фарготу удавалось ускользать от стражников две недели подряд, те отыгрывались на нём в двойном объёме. Уехать же из Сейда Нина Фаргот не мог себе позволить, да и сомневался, что в любом другом городе Вварденфелла его будет ожидать что-то иное. К тому же, в любом другом городе не было Аррилла, который считал, что босмеру не стоит суетиться. Именно Аррилл постоянно напоминал ему, какой он в сущности беззащитный и совсем непригодный для путешествия даже по мирным лесам Сиродиила, не то что по моровым пустошам Вварденфелла. Но в Сиродиил Фаргот и сам бы ни за что не сунулся. И в Валенвуд тоже. И вообще в любую другую провинцию Империи. У Фаргота всегда были проблемы с законом. А здесь, в Вварденфелле, в крохотном городке с единственным маяком на весь остров, опасность грозила ему меньше всего. И проклятые имперские стражники, являющиеся в конце каждой недели, были наименьшим злом, что могло постигнуть босмера после всего того, что он совершил за пределами провинции.

Итак, это утро ничем не отличалось от всех прочих в конце недели. Капитан ушёл ещё ночью, зато два простых стражника вольготно дрыхли в его постели, облепив с двух сторон, как два сопливых телваннийских гриба, между которыми несчастному босмеру не посчастливилось застрять. Фаргот очень хотел в туалет. Выпитый накануне мацт сначала великодушно избавил его от душевных и физических страданий, а теперь выгонял из постели ни свет ни заря.  
Босмер попытался приподняться, упершись локтем в матрас, это не привело к ожидаемому результату. Тогда он попытался дать задний ход, и разбудил своим ёрзанием стражника постарше. Лысеющий имперец по утрам после всех приключений страдал похмельем и, разбуженный столь рано, недовольно засопел кислым перегаром Фарготу в лицо. Тот сморщился, как сгнивший батат.  
\- Куда собрался, пройдоха? - стражник крепко сцапал его за руку и больно заломил запястье. Фаргот жалобно запищал.  
\- Я хочу писать. Пусти, пожалуйста.  
\- Да ладно? Вздумал удрать? - стражник развернул его к себе спиной и обхватил за живот. От их возни проснулся второй, значительно моложе по человеческим меркам, чем первый, с густым каштановым ёжиком и такого же цвета менее обильной и короткой шерстью на груди, руках, ногах и в паху.  
\- Я разве когда-нибудь удирал от вас с утра? - всхлипнул босмер.  
\- Было дело, - проворчал старший, утыкаясь носом в его ухо.

Кроме доброй дружбы и прочих мелочей Аррилл ещё предоставлял Фарготу свою ванну, ибо не будь у него такой роскоши, после каждой так называемой имперской встряски, Фаргот бы уже давно сам себе опротивел от липкой грязи и пота, оставляемых на его теле проклятыми насильниками. Нет, Фаргот уже давно не сопротивлялся, не уворачивался, а всё больше подставлялся сам, но это было продиктовано лишь чувством самосохранения.  
Имперец нагло засунул ему в ухо свой горячий язык и будто заполним его мокрым объёмом пол головы - так разыгралось воображение Фаргота от отвращения. Молодой имперец стиснул его соски и чуть выкрутил, заставляя прикусить нижнюю губу.  
\- Уже никуда не собираешься? - он сжал его бодро торчащий член и потянул на себя. Фаргот зажмурился. Первый стражник оглаживал его плоский живот, нарочно мял его, чтобы Фаргот пищал жалобнее с просьбой отпустить.  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы я прямо здесь обоссался?! - не выдержав, возмутился он.  
\- Да ладно, ты ни за что не надуешь себе в постель, чистюля лесной эльф, - фыркнул младший и потянулся к его соску губами. Смачно облизал его и прикусил, ровно настолько, чтобы мер застонал от стыдливого удовольствия, а не от боли.  
\- Становись на четвереньки, малыш, - старший стражник подхватил его под бёдра и сам выполнил свой приказ, установив босмера в нужную позицию.

Фарготу действительно было дико стыдно за своё положение, но ощущение навязчивой тяжести внизу живота ушло вместе с появившимся сексуальным возбуждением, а не банальным утренним стояком от желания пописать. Молодой стражник устроился коленками на его и без того смятой в два бесформенных комка подушке, подхватил босмера за подбородок и потянул на себя.  
\- Нетнетнет, ты ещё не мылся после того, как два раза отымел меня сзади! - взвыл босмер, но имперец был неумолим. В целом этот парень был гораздо симпатичнее своего лысеющего напарника, но, вроде как добродушная улыбка на его лице показалась сейчас Фарготу на редкость омерзительной.  
\- Расслабься, малявка. Когда тебя дерут в жопу, тебе становится всё равно, что брать в рот, я лично в этом часто убеждался. Чего ты всякий раз выламываешься, как девственница?  
\- Наверное, его высокий дружок всякий раз переубеждает его в том, что он шлюха, - прокомментировал старший стражник и без подготовки резко натянул его. Фаргот дёрнулся, зарычал и непроизвольно стиснул его в себе.  
\- Шлюха, просто отличная шлюха, - крепкие руки погладили босмера по бедру. Младшему имперцу всё-таки удалось разжать его челюсти и пропихнуть в рот член.  
\- И оближи его хорошенько, чтобы мне вовсе не понадобилось его мыть.  
“Я так и знал, что вы, люди, терпеть не можете мыться. Потому что в предках у вас дикие обезьяны,” - мстительно подумал Фаргот, но внизу живота разом всё скрутило от множества ощущений, он прикрыл глаза дрожащими от смеси стыда и возбуждения ресницами и принялся заниматься привычным и, в целом, весьма увлекательным делом.

Гадкий молодой стражник кончил ему на лицо, сперма потекла по подбородку, даже в нос забилась, от чего босмер тут же принялся фыркать. Хорошо, не попало в глаза. Старший всё ещё активно драл его, подливая жидкого масла, от чего между ними всё неприлично хлюпало, и Фаргот боялся, что укатится коленками по скользкой от налившегося масла простыне. Но член имперца размашисто двигался в его несчастной, неприлично разработанной дырке, проникая на всю длину.  
\- Проклятая мерская потаскушка, не могу кончить в эту широченную пещеру. Нора Аддамасартус и то уже, - рычал негодяй. Второй удовлетворённо сцеживал остатки спермы Фарготу на плечо.  
\- А ты вставь в него ещё два пальца.  
\- Думаешь, поможет? Я не хочу трахаться с собственными пальцами.  
Младший пожал плечами и спрыгнул с кровати.  
\- Ты проверь, проверь. А я посмотрю, - он обошёл их сзади, уперев руки в бока и склонив голову к правому плечу. Старший недовольно заворчал, вышел и впихнул в босмера два больших пальца, раздвинул его бордовую дырку и снова вставил член. Ритмично подёргивая её края в разные стороны, он почувствовал, как протестующе дёргается босмер, и его это завело.  
\- А и правда неплохо. Но он сейчас соскочит!  
Младший понимающе кивнул и вовремя схватил Фаргота за плечи, удерживая на месте. Босмер из последних сил метался и верещал, как никс-гончая в силках. Молодой имперец вдруг великодушно стиснул его член и принялся старательно отдрачивать. Фаргот застонал ещё громче, но уже менее жалобно.  
\- Ещё? Хочешь ещё, маленькая мерская* шлюшка? - прохрипел старший стражник за его спиной. Фаргот, плохо отдавая отчёт в собственных действиях, согласно заныл. - Мы вновь сделаем с тобой это через неделю! Жди нас!  
С этими словами и рыком имперец мощно излился, вытянув пальцы и плотно прижавшись к его мокрым от пота и масла ягодицам. Фаргот кончил на простыню, чуть запачкав ладонь младшего, и тот поднёс её к губам эльфа. Фаргот покраснел так, будто напрудил в собственную постель.

Как следует выспавшись в тиши и одиночестве после того, как ворчащие от похмелья и посмеивающиеся над ним стражники покинули дом, Фаргот решил прогуляться по побережью. Может быть, ему удастся встретить одинокого грязекраба и даже оглушить его, чтобы в последствии полакомиться пареными ножками в дружеской компании Аррилла. Сам Фаргот не умел разделывать крепкий панцирь этих тварей, а у высокого эльфа всегда было полно тяжёлых предметов и оружия. К тому же, кроме магазина, он содержал ещё и небольшой трактир на втором этаже, и у него была неплохая кухня. Лучшая во всём их забытом Девятью городишке.

Фаргот не пошёл к другу сразу, как планировал. Ближайшие пару часов его вообще будет мутить от вида разумных существ, поэтому он наскоро умылся, привёл себя в порядок с помощью домашнего умывальника, как следует обмотал бёдра чистой тряпицей, оделся, взял специальное оружие против крабов - нечто среднее между багром и копьём эшлендеров, и отправился, так сказать, на охоту - вымещать зло на несчастных крабах.

Грязекраб отыскался под сенью большого дерева на западной оконечности полуострова, за маяком. Он недавно выбрался из воды, где, вероятно, сам охотился на мелкую водяную живность, и теперь его панцирь обсыхал и постепенно сливался с окружающим пейзажем. Но, услышав неуклюже подбирающегося к нему горе-охотника, тварь выпустила столь вожделенные ножки и угрожающе засвистела и заскрежетала, как двемерский механизм. К счастью, Фаргот никогда сам не забирался в душные медно-зелёные подземелья и мог судить о звуках двемерских машин только по рассказам более смелых путешественников. Босмер покрепче сжал древко копья и, что было сил, ткнул остриём грязекрабу под брюхо, тот не ожидал подобной прыти и перевернулся, как подброшенный лопатой настоящий камень. Фаргот уже собирался кинуться к нему, чтобы вонзить копьё промеж основания лап, но тут из-за спины вылетело нечто огромное, чудовищно ревущее, и обрушило на тварь под стать себе здоровенный боевой топор, от чего грязекраб разлетелся на несколько частей, и большая из них, в частности все ножки, улетела далеко в воду. Фаргот стоял посреди илистого берега и ошалело хлопал глазами. Норд, выше его на полторы головы и шире в два раза, довольно закинул топор на плечо и повернулся к нему лицом.  
\- Опять ты? - разочарованно выдохнул босмер. – Лучше поздно, чем никогда, правда, Хрисскар?  
\- Ну дыаа, - протянул норд и щербато улыбнулся. Аррилл часто говорил Фарготу, что все норды напоминают ему умственно отсталых детей. Злых умственно отсталых детей.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что мне была нужна твоя помощь, то ты ошибаешься, - проговорил босмер мрачно, но это почти не смутило норда.  
\- Конечно, нужна. Этот грязекраб отрезал бы своей клешнёй тебе ногу по колено, - пояснил северный гигант.  
\- Я не просил меня сопровождать, тупой ты идиот! Зачем ты разнёс ко всем скампам грязекраба, которого я хотел поймать себе на ужин?!  
\- Поймать себе на ужин грязекраба? - норд расхохотался. Это был очередной стражник Имперского Легиона, который не явился вчера вместе с остальными, потому что был в увольнении. Но, по большому счёту, этот тип и вовсе не любил иметь дело с Фарготом в компании с прочими, предпочитая делать своё грязное дело, так сказать, с глазу на глаз. Хуже всего было то, что он снимал койку в трактире Аррилла, и Фаргот никуда не мог от него деться. Аррилл не позволял себе просто так отказывать в жилье честному гражданину Империи, тем более легионеру. Даже альтмер не хотел иметь проблем с Легионом.

\- Не смеши меня, маленький эльф, - фыркнул норд. - Большее, что ты можешь поймать себе на ужин - это светящаяся сыроежка.  
\- Хрисскар, послушай, - решил попытаться договориться Фаргот. - Я хотел бы сегодня побыть один. Я очень устал от, так сказать, общения с твоими сослуживцами. Думаю, ты в курсе.  
Норд медленно надвинулся на босмера, нависая, как поросшая иссушенным за лето ковылем гора в Скайриме.  
\- Тебе необходима моя помощь, глупый маленький эльф. И охрана. Чтобы больше никто другой не вздумал на тебя посягнуть.

Фаргот пытался отцеплять от себя снующие по всему его телу огромные лапищи этого медведя. Но Хрисскар никак не желал униматься. Он загнал его в сырую расселину старого дерева, ткнулся лицом ему в ухо и прикусил зубами. В отличие от имперцев, этот тип не умел контролировать свою силу. Несмотря на то, что он пытался быть нежным с Фарготом, босмер оставался после него еще более истрёпанным.  
\- Хрисскар, не надо! Я прошу! - шипел босмер. - Я сегодня ещё не мылся! Я грязный после твоих дружков. И я!..  
Норд накрыл его губы ладонью и довольно улыбнулся.  
\- Фаргот, знаешь что? Я хочу попросить у тебя взаймы.  
\- Что? Что?! - босмер даже взвизгнул от нереальности услышанного. - Что ты хочешь у меня попросить?!  
\- Да, я не собираюсь сегодня отбирать у тебя что-то силой. Я хочу попросить по-хорошему.  
Хрисскар продолжил тискать под лёгкой одеждой тёплое мягкое тело босмера, нащупал большими пальцами его соски и стал растирать. Подушечки у него были шершавые и твёрдые, как тёплая речная галька. Фаргот шумно засопел и сдался, прекратив сопротивление.  
\- Твой проклятый желтомордый дружок решил меня разорить. Заломил цену за постой втридорога! Я знаю, вы с ним сговорились, чтобы выжить меня из города. Но я собираюсь поступить по-человечески, а не по вашему гнусному обыкновению. Я не буду сдавать его Селлусу, я договорюсь с тобой.  
Но в ответ Фаргот лишь развёл руками.  
\- Видишь ли, я и сам на мели.  
\- Не ври мне, наши вчера ни монеты у тебя не взяли. Никто, поверх сборов Вителлиуса, не берёт с тебя денег, когда ты даёшь добровольно, - Хрисскар развязал верёвку и спустил его штаны до колен. Развернул босмера к себе спиной и снова облапал широкими ладонями его хрупкую грудную клетку.  
\- Ну-ка, что там с тобой приключилось этой ночью? - он сунул большой палец прямо в его дырку, та свободно приняла его, горячая и влажная от пота.

Разложив босмера на поваленном дереве, чью кору ещё при жизни покрывал мягкий мшистый ковёр, Хрисскар широко развёл его ноги, вынуждая Фаргота обхватить ствол, как тело ездового животного. Смазав его воспалённую дырочку сливочным маслом, норд с интересом рассматривал, как оно быстро тает, затекая внутрь. Снова пропихнув в него сразу два длинных крепких пальца, норд легко дотянулся до его простаты, босмер чуть повёл бёдрами и жалобно захныкал. Хрисскар знал, что он делает так от удовольствия, член мера упирался твёрдой головкой в бурый мох, тёрся об него, и Фаргот ещё больше распалялся.  
Хрисскар, не раздеваясь, лёг на него, вытянулся сверху, расстегнул штаны, достал свой уже готовый к действиям член и примерился к влажно поблёскивающей тёмной дырочке. Кожа там была эластичная и лоснилась не только от масла, но и сама по себе, так же, как на мошонке. Она потянулась внутрь вслед за алой крупной головкой норда. Его член был настолько широк, что даже основательно растраханная дырочка плотно обхватила его. Фаргон жалобно вскрикнул, когда Хрисскар как бы проткнул кольцо его мышц и закрепился в нём на начальном этапе.  
\- Такой маленький, такой беззащитный. Кружишь голову почище девицы. Да и девицы нынче пошли ушлые. На весь Вварденфелл не сыщешь ни одной молоденькой нордочки, которая согласилась бы быть с тобой просто так. Либо что-то им от тебя надо, либо на в зубы. А ты такой простой, такой доступный, без всякой задней мысли.  
\- Правильно, потому что я задом, в отличие от вас, нордов, думать не умею! – взвыл Фаргот. Услышав его слова, Хрисскар грубо дёрнул его на себя и принялся часто вколачиваться, как паровой механизм. – У меня там мыслительных органов не предусмотрено!  
\- Ох и поганый же ты спереди, - прорычал прерывисто, в такт собственным толчкам норд. – Но это у вашего брата заведено так, что у длинных, что у серокожих, что у вас, мелких.  
\- Вот всегда так, - захныкал босмер. – Альтмеры наболтают, данмеры нагадят, а отвечать потом нам!

Это благодаря хрисскарову орудию остальным стражникам приходилось довольствоваться Фарготом с применением собственных пальцев. Босмер был под ним такой светлый, маленький, хрупкий, норду нравилось трахать его на всю длину, слышать, как он кричит, чувствовать, как упирается, и в то же время ритмично реагирует его возбуждённое тело. Нравилось чувствовать, что Фарготу тоже приятно заниматься с ним сексом.  
Хрисскар остановился. Фаргот нетерпеливо заёрзал под ним.  
\- Хочешь ещё?  
\- Муыыыррры.  
\- Тогда проси.  
Босмер жалобно захныкал, но не нашёл в себе сил говорить связно.  
\- Проси, - Хрисскар не двигался, замерев с наполовину вставленным в него членом. Фаргот больно прикусил собственный палец, возвращая ясность мысли, и простонал:  
\- Пожалуйста. Прошу. Трахай меня дальше.  
\- Постони для меня, - приказал норд, и Фаргот принялся сладко вскрикивать и скулить, покачивая бёдрами и вынуждая его продолжать. Норд не смог сам больше сдерживаться и снова стал иметь его глубоко и резко.

***

\- О, Девять! Фаргот, ты что, весь день провалялся в мусковом пруду?! - воскликнул Аррилл, увидев его на пороге своего трактира поздно вечером. Фаргот молча помотал головой и прошёл за стойку. Аррилл немного брезгливо поморщился и отступил к стене.  
\- Я весь день провалялся в стражниках, - пробормотал босмер, и только сейчас альтмер заметил, как тот хромает.  
\- О нет, опять! - Аррилл всплеснул руками и поспешил закрыть лавочку. Он пересилил себя, приобнял друга за плечо и отвёл в спальню. Здесь было сумрачно и очень уютно, по мнению самого Фаргота. Пусть Аррилл зачастую и вёл себя не вполне благородно, но здесь у Фаргота всегда было убежище после приключений с Легионом. Аррилл не мог в полной мере защитить своего маленького собрата, но мог позаботиться о его здоровье и внешнем виде.  
Вот и сейчас он тут же поставил на огонь бадью, которую на заказ из двемерских развалин приволок какой-то контрабандист. Снизу у бадьи был кран, через который лилась вода, и кипяток было удобно разливать по мелким сосудам.

Фаргот уселся голым на дно маленькой деревянной ванны, в которой коленками своих длинных ног уши слегка зажимал. Аррилл принялся поливать его тёплой водой из ковшика, а сам Фаргот стал растираться мыльной пеной, которая тоже пахла чем-то древесным.  
Его предки покинули Валенвуд ещё за два поколения до рождения Фаргота. Маленький босмер родился и вырос в Сиродииле, хотя ни с кем здесь не делился своим прошлым. Он сделал в центральной провинции кое-что и кое-кому, что заставило его сбежать в Вварденфелл и старательно подмахивать имперским стражникам, только бы это что-то больше никогда не напомнило о себе. Арриллу он рассказал больше всего, и всё равно не достаточно, чтобы накликать на друга-альтмера собственную беду. Аррилл о многом догадывался и сам, потому предпочитал не тормошить на этот счёт Фаргота. Он просто испытывал интуитивную привязанность к маленькому меру, привязанность старшего брата к младшему. Он должен был заботиться о Фарготе. Босмеры ведь такие неосмотрительные и часто совершают глупости, преступают закон.

\- Хрисскар сказал мне, что ты решил выжить его из трактира и для этого поднял втридорога плату за комнату. Это правда? - спросил Фаргот, когда гибкие пальцы альтмера стали втирать душистый отвар в его волосы.  
\- Это новость для меня, - проговорил искренне удивлённый Аррилл. - Я поднял цену всего на пару монет и для всех постояльцев. Пусть не прибедняется.  
\- Он сказал, что из-за тебя на мели, и просил у меня денег. Представляешь, Хрисскар просил у меня денег! - Фаргот всплеснул руками, обрызгав шёлковые штаны своего друга. Аррилл недовольно наморщил длинный альтмерский нос.  
\- И что же, ты ему дал?  
\- Дал, - фыркнул Фаргот, пристыжено утихомирившись. - Но не денег. Деньги я спрятал в надёжном месте. Все свои сбережения. Чтобы эти проклятые стражники не явились ко мне в дом, когда я слягу с какой-нибудь болезнью, от них же подцепленной, и не смогу их ублажать!  
\- Ну не говори так. Ничего ты не подцепишь от людей, - Аррилл принялся успокаивающе массировать его голову. Фаргот расслабился, прикрыл глаза и пожалел, что не умеет мурчать, как хаджит. А стонать за весь день он устал до изнеможения.  
\- Хрисскар проигрался заезжим дельцам из Балморы. Вот что я могу тебе сказать. Ты правильно сделал, что спрятал деньги. А то бы он, как всегда, обобрал тебя, да ещё и поимел в довершение. Эти норды отчего-то считают, что им все должны за их превеликое благородство. Хотя никого облапошить они не могут скорее не от того, что родились такими честными и великодушными, а от того, что ума не хватает. Видимо, их мозг попросту не успевает достаточно развиться за их короткую даже по меркам людей жизнь.  
Слова Аррилла успокоили босмера, он совсем расслабился и рассмеялся. Альтмер несколько раз полил его, споласкивая голову, а потом отошёл к небольшому обеденному столу, за которым ел сам и его кухарка. Раздевшись до тонких кальсон, он вернулся к Фарготу. Босмер без напоминаний с трудом извернулся в тесной ванне и встал на четвереньки. Меж его ягодиц просунулась чуть прохладная металлическая трубка и под напором воздуха из помпы в его тело впрыснулась ощутимо твёрдая тёплая струя. Фаргот непроизвольно всхлипнул, возбуждаясь от её тепла в кишках. Целебный отвар обволакивал изнутри, согревая и давая успокоение. От этой тёплой расслабленности ему стало настолько хорошо, что он едва не кончил уже после следующей порции.

Аррилл почувствовал его волнение, положив ладонь на бедро и ощутив, как тот трепещет.  
\- Почему бы тебе просто не прекратить заниматься тем, чем ты занимаешься и имеешь нелегальный доход, который влечёт к тебе стражу, как мух на сладкое? – поинтересовался он с целью отвлечь Фаргота. Босмер удивлённо похлопал ресницами, возвращаясь в реальный мир.  
\- Что?.. А, нет, никогда. Ты же знаешь, Аррилл, что я зачастую сам себя не контролирую, когда беру кошелёк зазевавшегося или подвыпившего гостя.  
\- Ещё хорошо, что в большинстве своём они не могут вспомнить, где его потеряли, уже по дороге к столице другой провинции или глубоко в пустошах, - альтмер запустил под него руку и погладил округлившийся живот. – Пожалуй, с тебя хватит на сегодня.  
Он заткнул его дырочку костяной пробкой, и подхватив Фаргота подмышки, поднял из ванны. Тот довольно вытянул ноги, совсем не доставая до пола кончиками пальцев. Аррилл запеленал его в чистое покрывало и отнёс в постель.

\- Твоя клептомания уже сгубила тебя. Ты хочешь погибнуть окончательно, - проговорил альтмер тоном строгого наставника.  
\- Ничего не могу с собой поделать, - отозвался сладким голоском босмер и вытянулся на боку. Аррилл лёг сзади и прижался обнажённым телом к его спине. Обхватил его за грудь и плотно подтянул.  
Вокруг плясали тусклые отблески пламени свечей в красноватых данмерских фонариках. Спальня Аррилла была совсем узкой, в ней едва умещалась в ширину его большая кровать, но их двоих это устраивало. Альтмер мягко поглаживал тело Фаргота, возвращая ему чувствительность к нежным прикосновениям. Его соски затвердели, когда Аррилл прижал их пальцами. Лёжа на альтмере, босмер изогнулся, прижимаясь бёдрами к его тёплому паху, а лопатками к груди. Аррилл долго играл с его сосками, в то время как его маленький, но бодрый член гордо торчал в потолок. Фаргот специально не прикасался к нему руками в ожидании, когда это сделает его старший товарищ. Альтмер сам решал, когда ему прикоснуться к его члену. Но он обязательно прикоснётся, потому что он заботится о Фарготе, и в его руках Фаргот чувствует врождённую безопасность, будто они древние прародители собственного рода.  
И Аррилл действительно вскоре обхватил его изнывающий без внимания член ладонью, вынудил снова лечь на бок. Поглаживая большим пальцем его дырочку на головке, альтмер лёг головой к его паху, так чтобы его собственный оказался у лица босмера. У Фаргота не возникло никаких вопросов на счёт его намерений. Он тут же взялся за его длинный медно-жёлтый, темнее всего остального тела, член, и облизал влажными умелыми губами. Аррилл плотно стиснул в узкой ладони его член. Аккуратно подпиленными ноготком поскрёб дырочку, от чего Фаргот сладко застонал с его членом во рту и заглотил его на половину. Босмер мог взять его и на всю длину, которая была не меньше, чем у норда. Но не лёжа на боку.

Альтмер так же легко забрал его член полностью и принялся сосать, плотно прижимая горячим языком к нёбу. Фаргот скулил и старательно сосал его член в ответ. Аррилл недвусмысленно согнул одну ногу в колене, и босмер прикоснулся смоченным в собственной слюне пальцем к его плотно сжатой дырке. Кожа Аррилла во всех местах, кроме головы, была гладкая, даже если где-то у него и росли редкие светлые волосы, он их сбривал начисто. Или ещё как-то удалял. Наверное, у него и для этого была какая-нибудь мазь, которую он заказывал даэдра знает откуда, может из Садрит Моры, а может и вовсе из Морнхолда. Фарготу нравилось вылизывать его член по всей длине и сосать головку, как сладкий леденец. Но больше всего ему нравилось трахать его пальцами. Альтмер при этом совершенно терял голову, шумно сопел, обдавая его пах и внутренние стороны бёдер влажными дыханием, скулил и плотно стискивал ягодицы, начиная засаживать ему в глотку так глубоко, что Фаргот едва не давился. Но ему нравилось то, что альтмер выходил из-под собственного контроля и попадал под его. Аррилл сосал в такие моменты возбуждения особенно хорошо, Фаргот сам терял голову и думал, что все его предыдущие мучения того стоили.

Когда Аррилл кончил, в его заднице было уже два погружённых на всю длину пальца Фаргота. Всей длины узких и маленьких пальчиков босмера хватало, чтобы нащупать его простату, да и просто приятно растянуть мышцы на входе.  
Настойчиво отстранившись, Аррилл уложил его на спину и принялся вылизывать живот от пупка и вниз, сначала потыкав его острым языком в круглую ямочку посреди живота, а потом оставляя маленькие засосы, спуститься к паху и снова забрать полностью его член. Альтмер стиснул двумя руками его соски, Фаргот изогнулся навстречу и кончил, эротично вскрикнув.

После их сладких утех Аррилл принёс и поставил на постель меж разведённых колен Фаргота один из фонариков. Подставил под него неглубокую плошку, вынул пробку и внимательно осмотрел растерзанную за прошедшие сутки дырочку.  
\- Сегодня тебя сильно потрепали, - проговорил он со вздохом.  
\- Правда? Неспроста мне было очень тяжело идти к тебе, - Фаргот посмотрел на свою левую руку и вдруг вскрикнул. - О нет!  
\- Что такое? - Аррилл вздрогнул и едва не опрокинул фонарик.  
\- Они всё-таки забрали его! Как я мог не заметить! - жалобно взвыл Фаргот.  
\- Не заметить что? Что забрали? Кто?! - альтмер непроизвольно ухватил его за коленки.  
\- Моё зачарованное кольцо! Оно!.. - босмер вдруг смутился и показал другу пустые пальцы на обеих руках. - Помнишь, у меня было кольцо. Оно было лечебное. Благодаря ему я ещё как-то держался с этими маньяками!  
\- Ох, бедный. Так значит вот в чём дело. Не волнуйся, моих зелий хватит на все твои масштабные повреждения.  
Фаргот откинулся на лопатки и принялся совсем тихо и безостановочно хныкать. Но глаза его были сухими.  
\- Кто же его мог взять? Те, что были ночью или Хрисскар? Следующего раза без этого кольца я не переживу.  
Аррилл не знал, чем помочь другу, у него не было каких-то волшебных подходящих на замену целебному кольцу вещей, которые он готов был отдать задаром.  
\- Ну не плачь, не плачь. Если его правда, как ты говоришь, взяли стражники, то есть большая вероятность его вернуть. Просто заплати им за него, у тебя ведь есть чем заплатить?  
\- Они именно этого и добиваются! Хотят вытрясти из меня мои несчастные сбережения! Фаргот вдруг разрыдался. Аррилл поднялся с кровати, отодвинув от греха подальше и фонарик, а позже вернулся с лечебными мазями.  
Фаргот сел и внимательно уставился на него.  
\- Послушай, Аррилл, если Хрисскар расплатится с тобой исцеляющим кольцом, верни мне его, пожалуйста?  
Аррилл ответил ему таким же внимательным взглядом и медленно кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, Фаргот.

*мерский - игра слов от слова “мер”.

**Author's Note:**

> *мерский - игра слов от слова “мер”


End file.
